The Tale of Hattori Akiya
by LynnZela
Summary: Hattori Akiya, age five, witnessed an assassination and reported to an FBI agent. For that, he was attack by the BO and decided to participate in the FBI's witness protection program. His talent was soon spotted by IYAS (International Youth Agents Association) and was sent to undercover inside BO. What will happen when he met his brother once again, but with the name Akitori Haiya.
1. December 27th 1999 (14 yrs ago)

**A/N: Since Detective Conan doesn't exactly have a timeline, I am going to create a timeline of my own. Therefore, if it is a little bit off, please kindly ignore. I will try to associate different seasons in the right month. Thank you for reading my fanfiction! **

**P.S. The time will jump between present and past, but the first few chapters would be in the past. **

* * *

**December 27****th**** 1999**

_If I am dead, why can I hear voices? If I am dead why can I feel hands holding up my body? If I were dead, why am I not in hell?_

_Hattori Akiya_

* * *

At 0o'clock, midnight, in the central hospital of Osaka, a baby was born. He inherited his mother's pale skin and facial features, but his father's curly hair. His older brother, who was only around two years old, stood beside his tiny bed. The baby opened his eyes, a pair of deep green eyes, and stared at his brother.

Hattori Heizo stared at his younger boy. It was not a good sign for a newborn baby to be silent. "Shizu." He called out to his wife and asked, "How do ya feel."

The beautiful lady lied on the bed with her eyes closed, but she answered softly, "As long as the little one is ok."

* * *

**March 1****st**** 2003**

_I was an assassin, a pro. Yes, I __**was**__ an assassin. Many people lost their life under my knife. Why? I thought, would a person like me be given the chance to live a second life? To be reborn as a baby, the most innocent form of life? _

_Hattori Akiya_

* * *

"Aki!" A six-year-old boy called out. He had relatively dark skin for a Japanese and jagged black hair with eyes that were filled with curiosity.

"Yes? Ni-san?" A younger boy with dark curly brown hair answered, stepping through the doorway.

"Come on! Kazuha is waiting!"

Kazuha Toyama, a cute girl with high pony tail, was the daughter of Mr. Hattori's colleague. She was three years older than Akiya and a few days older than Heiji. Therefore, she always wanted them to call her "NeeChan" as a show of power. Akiya, of course, didn't mind. Heiji, on the other hand never ever did what she told.

"Hai.. Hai." Akiya replied.

* * *

**March 3rd**** 2003**

_I finally realized… that the reason why I was born is to protect the others, to save as many lives as I killed previously. I want to be a police officer just like my father. Differently from my brother, who dreamed to be a detective. _

_Hattori Akiya_

* * *

Akiya was happy to enjoy his childhood once again. In his last life, he was born in a slum, where children participated in child labor at the age of seven. His ability of acute hearing and sight was spotted by mafia and trained into being an assassin. He hated himself… for being scared of getting killed… for killing others in exchange for his own life.

Lost in thought, as sharp as Akiya, he didn't manage to notice a suspicious three-person group who were wearing sunglasses and high neck jackets in such warm weather.

"Sir? Ya need yeh ticket to board all kinds of buses, ya know?" The bus driver rambled impatiently, "Hurry up, ya know? There are people who neeta go to places."

Heiji giggled at how the driver's eye browns twitched together. However, his smile vanished in a flash when the tallest man pulled out a black metallic object. Something that was not sharp, but extremely dangerous.

For a old assassin who lived in peace for three years, the shape was still buried deeply inside his brain: "Nisan! It's a gun!"

As if confirming Akiya's theory, a loud Bang interrupted the joyful conversations that the passengers were having. All of a sudden, a dreadful silence lingered in the air. Everyone was staring at the smoking hole in the ceiling. Kazuha grabbed on to Heiji tightly.

After a whole minute, the tall man opened his mouth: "Do I still need ticket? Whatcha think?"

The driver, who was now shaking from head to toe, answered, "No…no, sir. Ya can do whataver ya want…"

Despite his young age, Heiji commented calmly: "He's gonna ask for our phones next. Just say we are kids and don't have one." Normally, six-year-olds wouldn't have phones, but Heiji would get one whenever he went out with friends. Just in case, if he got lost.

"Now! Everyone! Put yer phones inside tis bag." A fat man held out a large black plastic bag and yelled, "Don't try ta trick us."

"And… As ya are doing it. I am gonna explain the situation." The shortest man out of three cried, "We are not aiming for money, if ya are wondering."

"We are looking for someone." The tallest man continued, "We are 100% sure that tis person is on tis bus. And ya know who ya are. If ya don't come out in half an hour, we are gonna shoot people one by one, until we getta ya. So, if ya don't want twenty people to die because of ya are a coward like three years ago, come out right now!… "

Akiya frowned at the mention of thirty minutes. If this were a case of money, it would be easier. The police would be informed as the culprit made the call, and they would use money as a way to approach the hostages. However, in this case, even if the police were informed, the culprits wouldn't have any reasons to negotiate with the police.

"Heiji-Ni." Akiya whispered, "Can ya give me ya phone?"

Hattori Heiji wanted to refuse at first, but remembered how smart his brother acted at home and nodded, passing the small device behind his back.

Speed dial "1" to daddy! Akiya pushed the cell phone into a crack between his seat and his brother's before crying loudly, "Akiya want daddy! Bad Ojisans are playing with toys that make big noises! Wah-! Akiya want daddy!"

"Those are not toys, brat! Be quiet, or I will shoot ya!" The fat guy said impatiently while holding out his gun.

"Wah-Daddy! Ojisan is pointing a black 7-shaped tube at Akiya's head!"

Hattori Heiji instantly understood what Akiya was trying to do and smirked: "Akiya! Ya are so stupid! That is called a gun, used to kill people, not a toy. Ya should be quiet, or the bus-jackers would put a hole through yer head in thirty minutes."

Akiya wiped fake tears from his eyes and nodded with confusion on his face: "Akiya don't really understand… but Heiji-Ni is always right."

Seeing Akiya quiet down, the fat man sighed and muttered in a volume that only Akiya, Heiji and Kazuha could here: "Sorry, if I really scared ya, kids. But I have to do this! It's all for Kuoru-Chan!"

* * *

**March 3rd**** 2003**

_Ugh… All those tears… I have been getting better and better at fake crying after I came to this world. Maybe I should consider the possibility of being an actor…?_

_Nevertheless, that was just a way of telling an ally on the other end essential information without the enemy noticing. It was a skill that I used a lot during an undercover invasion during my previous life. If I knew I would need it that fast, I might have practiced more. It worked well for now since the opponents were non-pros while we were unsuspicious kids. Who would have thought how intelligent children can be these days, though I am technically not a kid. _

_What surprised me was how fast and calm Heiji-ni was reacting. He was the real genius…_

_Hattori Akiya_

* * *

Hattori Heiji watched his watch as the second hand ticked by: "We only have ten minutes before someone gets killed!"

"Are we going to die?" Kazuha's face paled, "I promised Leiko to go to her house tonight. What am I going to tell her!"

"Is that all you thought about? Aho?" Heiji gave the young girl an 'I-don't-know-ya-and-don't-ya-dare-to-talk-to-me-right-now' look, "but don't worry. There's no way we are their first target. Judging from their action earlier, they won't hurt women and children unless they had no choice… which led to my next question. Why are they doing this? Why do they want to find someone so desperately that they would hijack a bus?"

"Something about a person named Kuoru." Akiya continued, "And… they lost their will to live, so the possibility of committing suicide after they found the person they wanted to find is really large."

"Suicide? Why's that?" Kazuha looked at the three-year-old with disbelief.

Heiji, who was used to Akiya's maturity, explained impatiently, "Isn't that obvious? Aho? The possibility of hijackers being arrested is really high, yet they walked in with only sunglasses. Even if tis is their first time, wearing gloves is common sense. One person being ignorant might still be understandable… but three people together? Unless they are more stupid than ya…"

"What are ya saying? Heiji! BAKA!" Kazuha's eyes lit on flame and stomped her foot.

The bus-jackers ignored the childish conversation and continued to pace around. The tall man took a glance at his watch and announced: "I know ya are there! There's only seven minutes left before someone will die for ya again!"

Both Heiji and Akiya's eyes narrowed on the work "again".

"Ojisan!" Akiya yelled, "Akiya need to use the washroom! Can you come here for a moment?"

The fat man hesitated for a second before the tall man nodded and made his way toward the three-year-old kid. "What's the matter, kid?" He said while pointing his gun at the boy, trying to keep up with his 'bad guy' act.

Before he could react, Akiya did something that even shocked his brother. The three-year-old grabbed front of the gun and lifted it upwards.

"What are ya…" The fat man pulled his weapon back forcefully; his face red with anger.

"Ojisan." Akiya stated calmly with a low voice, "Ya don't have any bullet in ya gun."

Heiji smiled: "If my deduction is right. Only ya boss's weapon contains bullet. Exactly five. One was already fired when ya entered. One was for the person ya are trying to find… and the remaining three are for yer companions and ya. Therefore, ya are not planning to kill anyone from the very start, am I right? O-Ji-San?"

The man let out a nervous laugh and said: "What are ya talkin…"

"That's Kuoru you mentioned earlier, is ya little sister, right? The tall man is the husband and the short one is the younger brother." Heiji continued talking, despite the man's paling face

The fat man backed up one step. His eyes widened as he lowered his gun: "How… how did ya know? Who are ya?"

"Hattori Heiji. Tentei-sa~~" The dark-skinned boy grinned and said.


	2. March 3rd 2003 (10 yrs ago)

**A/N: Ya know. All those ya and yer and ain't are just a representation of Kensai-ben, right? I hope ya enjoy the story!**

* * *

**March 3rd**** 2003**

_Heiji-Ni was trying to be cool that day. I knew it! His up-lifting chin and the hint of pride in his yet to be mature eyes could be noticed by even Kazuha Nee-Chan. I knew so by her slightly blushing cheeks. Heiji-Ni was lucky, lucky to have such a cute girl as his childhood friend, yet he refused to admit. _

_ Hattori Akiya_

* * *

"How can you tell, though?" Kazuha asked, "That the fat Ojisan is Kuoru's older brother."

"By a little guess and check." Heiji held up a finger and explained, "Ya noticed how he called Kuoru-San using the nickname 'chan', right? Normally, only adults would use it to call little girls. For example, yer parents and my parents would call ya 'Kazuha Chan'. Although elementary school children would call each other using 'Chan', but they wouldn't continue to do so when they grow up, especially if they are of the opposite gender. A male calling a female 'chan' at middle age… That only left the choice of either being her older brother or father. Since all three bus-jackers look around the same age, it is rare for someone other than the girl's father to go as far as threaten other people in order to revenge, so Ojisan is defiantly the older brother."

Kazuha pouted, clearly not convinced.

"What about the other two. How did you figure out their identities?" The fat man seemed to recover from his shock and asked.

"The Ojisan that is in charge kept starting at a ring. The only person that would such thing during an intense situation is Kuoru San's husband." Heiji continued, "But he could also be a very close friend. Though, I think that ring looks like the one Oyaji has."

"And the last one is purely a guess. Ni-san looked a lot younger than Ojisan." Akiya concluded, "Now, Ojisan, what are ya gonna do? Yer trick has already been figured out and we ain't afraid of ya anymore."

The fat man's face paled. Heiji smirked and suggested: "How about we help ya find the person ya are looking for, as long as ya promise not to kill yerselves or that person."

"…No, sorry, kid." The tall man was suddenly behind the fat man, looking down at the children with cold eyes, "Even if ya are smart for an average kid, we wouldn't put our hope in ya. Besides, we already come this far, there's no turning back. We havta find that son of a bitch."

"Ojisan." Akiya piped in, "Ya can still turn back. If ya decide to pull that trigger, that sin of ending a life would stay for ya for ever, even in ya next life."

"A…Ki?" Kazuha asked uncertainly, not used to such serious sentences being spoken from a three-year-old.

The tall man pressed his gun on Akiya's forehead and yelled in rage: "Ya don't understand! The pain of losing Kuoru! The feeling that haunted me for…"

"Yes, I understand." Akiya suddenly raised his voice, cutting off the tall man, "I probably understand this more than ya do!"

Suddenly, Akiya didn't care about acting like a kid anymore, he leaped up, hands on the tall man's wrist, which happened to cause him misfire his gun. The little boy titled his arms to the left, making the shot going through the window, rather than Heiji's head. Then, he jumped sideway, using acceleration and his weight to press down on the man's throat. The tall man lost his balance and began to fall backward. In order to avoid getting a concussion, he let go of the dangerous weapon and shelled his head. Akiya caught the opportunity and reached for the gun.

"Stop, Ojisan." Akiya picked up the murder tool and said, "Tou-san probably is on his way, ya have no other choice."

* * *

**March 3rd 2003**

_When I weighted the gun with my assassin reflects, I found only two bullets. If he previously had five like we thought. Then, after firing two shot, there should be three. Why did he put in one bullet short? _

_Then, when I saw the shaky short man in the background, everything made sense._

_ Hattori Akiya_

* * *

"Only two bullet left." Akiya smiled, "Ojisan, ya really ain't the person for this job."

The man's eyes widened, as five police cars surrounded them. Hattori Heizo stuck his head out of one of the cars and announced: "Osaka police! Stop the bus right now!"

It was not until the anxious bus driver pressed on the brake that the passengers realized how all the cars around them belonged to the police. Ordinary citizens were blocked off around five minutes ago as Heizo predicted the bus's route.

"Ojisan is actually really nice." Heiji said, "He just took one wrong step."

"How do ya know he's nice?" Kazuha shivered when she remembered the tall man's cold glance.

"Aho." Heiji laughed, "Akiya mentioned earlier, didn't he? He only had two bullets left in his gun."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Kazuha frowned.

Heiji sighed at how slow his best friend was. "How many bullets did he fire?"

"Um… two?"

"How many bullets are left?"

"Aki said there were two… but ain't there supposed to be three left?" Kazuha tilted her head in confusion, "if there were five as ya predicted. That just meant ya deduction is wrong, Hei-Ji~~"

"AHO!" Heiji screamed, "It's not that simple! He put in one short because he doesn't want that Nisan to suicide!"

"Eh?"

Heiji took a step back and calmed his anger. With a slight bored look, he pointed at the shivering short man who was now talking to the police: "That Nisan… is probably in his late twenties. As long as he doesn't touch any weapon and didn't directly hurt anyone, he wouldn't be fine with a very a severe sentence. Ojisan probably thought of how young he is and how much a bright future he is going to have and decided to protect him. If they kill the person they tried to find, the Ojisans would volunteer to kill themselves first, using up the remaining two bullets. When it is ano Nisan's turn, the gun would be nothing but a cool model."

"He… probably…"Akiya said as his eyelids felt heavier, "wants to protect his … wife's younger… brother… for the … last time."

With that final comment, the little boy's body started to fall forward. Even though Akiya was an assassin with a lot of physical training, his body still belonged to a three-year-old. After partially fighting with a full grown man, he naturally felt really tired.

"Oi! Aki!" Heiji yelled, reaching for his younger brother, but his arms were too short.

Just before Akiya's head impacted the ground, a pair of big hands scooped him up.

"Oyaji!" Heiji exclaimed.

"Heizo Ojisan!" Kazuha greeted with a slight bow.

"It must be a long day for ya", Hattori Heizo spoke with an emotionless tone, unlike a father speaking to his children, "I will call Shizuka to pick ya up. Go home and sleep." However, no matter how cold he might seem, Hattori Heizo was a strict but caring father, hoping his infants could grow up to be responsible men.

"Tch…" Heiji frowned, "I wonder how Aki can identify the number of bullet in a gun just by holding it."

Hattori Heizo's eyes narrowed at that comment.

* * *

The head of Osaka police department sat at his office in silent. The keiji that was responsible for questioning all the bus-jack victims just reported back. One of the common things that the passengers commented on was how impressive the three-year-old was. However, the honorable policeman was not as happy as he should be.

All of those sounded too suspicious. Could tell the number of bullet just by holding a gun, knew how to pass the information inside that bus through a phone call without a whole bus of adults noticing, could react to a gunshot and move it just in time, and could knock out a full grown man by attacking one of the weakest points on human body… All of these sounded too impressive for a three-year-old that nobody would believe if not for so many witnesses. Hattori Heizo knew… he knew the fact that Hattori Akiya was born to be a front line officer. He knew how much a genius his son was going to be.

"Hattori Keibu, yer son is truly amazing." The Keiji had said

Hattori Heizo only frowned: "Yeah, go back to yer work." He didn't want to talk about such issue with anyone else.

Those moves… too professional. It was almost as if Hattori Akiya, his youngest son, was trained by a secret agent, a police officer, or an assassin at some point during his life. Heizo knew how impossible that was. He was only three years old for god's sake.

Hattori Heizo was worried; worried about the shadow that was lurking around in the underground world of Japan would spot his son's talent and kidnap him. He didn't want that to happen. Therefore, before Akiya was old enough to protect himself, he was not going to let any media post the bus-jack story.

* * *

**March 4th 2003**

_Tou-San started to look at me differently… ever since that day. Well, I am not exactly surprised. After all, what I have down was too suspicious. Who would have thought rebirthing with memory would be possible. I just… just hope that I could still enjoy the life that I am having now. I hope tou-son still sees me as one of his fellow sons, not a freak that could pose a threat to the society when he grows up. _

_ Hattori Akiya_


	3. November 13th 2013 (Present)

**November 13th 2013**

_The newest movie that I played in was about a teenage spy who was working for the Japanese secret police force. Although I didn't took the role of the protagonist, who was supposed to be a legend among young secret agents, I always felt anxious acting in the cast. As usual, I did not let that emotion show on my face. _

_ I was the protagonist's best friend. The one he talked to when he was not on mission. Every scene that I had with him felt awkward. It was not right. Secret agents can't have friends of family. The moment we chose the path that we are on, our life no longer belong to ourselves. _

_Hattori Akiya_

* * *

"Cut! Akitori Kun. You can go get a drink of water. Your roles for today are finished." The director gave Akiya a thumb-up and smiled, "That was amazing! Keep up with Hayato's hotheaded personality!"

Akiya replied with a light nod. Not to mention the fact that he didn't like talking, Hayato was a really hard role to act, especially for his throat. That boy almost yelled every sentence he said. Silently, Akiya wondered if his voice could last until the end of the movie.

"Haiya-Kun!" A older girl, around twenty or so, with short curly hair, gave the boy a light clap on his back. Okino Yoko, the actress who took the role of Akiya's older sister, a hyper nonsense university student who was secretly the protagonist's information broker. "Do you want to come to kaoru's engagement party?"

Akiya was just about to refuse the offer when Okino Yoko continued saying: "The famous detective, Mouri Kogoro would be there as well."

The youth actor touched his chin in thoughts: "Sounds like fun. I will be there."

Yoko smiled: "knew that would catch your attention. Haiya Kun."

On the surface, Hattori Akiya, more commonly known as Akitori Haiya, was a famous actor. Behind the cameras, the young teen had a more dangerous identity, Cassis, a member of the notorious Black Organization that the FBIs were hunting down for years. In addition, he was the younger brother of Hattori Heiji, a renounced high school detective in Osaka. Nevertheless, his family thought he was death since nine years ago.

Of course, if you dig even deeper, Akiya was not who he appeared to be.

"I always want to see the famous sleeping Kogoro." The brown-haired boy relied.

Sherry told him that Kudou Shinichi, a detective who was on par with his brother, was eliminated by Gin using the drug that she developed. However, Akiya highly doubted that. Mouri Kogoro, a detective that was currently the headline of almost every news cast, appeared around the same time that Kudou disappeared from the newspapers. Akiya did not believe in coincident, especially when Kudou seemed to be Mouri Ran's boyfriend.

"There was a little kid who walks around the crime scene all the time. He's really smart, almost like a detective's soul in a kid's body." Yoko commented, "He had a weird name, Edogawa Conan."

"Edogawa Rampo and Sir Conan, Eh?" Akiya narrowed his eyes, "That was an interesting name, indeed."

* * *

**November 13th 2013**

_The engagement was fake. I saw though the act instantly. No matter how close Kusano Kaoru and Kenzaki Osamu tried to act toward each other, I could see from their eyes that they were merely friends. None of these matter to me of course. My eyes were focused on the boy with glasses. The moment he stepped into the room, I could smell it! Through his vein, the ingredients of APTX4896!_

_Hattori Akiya_

* * *

Akiya remained still as the guests introduced each other. Kaoru, Yuki, Yoko and Terumi were all actresses that he met, but he was never the talkative kind.

"Excuse me!" A pretty girl with long black hair stepped toward Akiya and asked politely, "Could you possibly be Amano Yashiro from 'The Deduction Academy'?"

Akiya grinned at the mention of the first TV show he acted in when he was eleven. "I preferred the name Akitori Haiya in real life, but yes. I acted at Amano Yashiro a few years ago. Nee-san."

"Just as I thought!" The girl's eyes lit up, "I am Mouri Ran, Mouri Kogoro's daughter. Nice to meet you!"

"Nice to meet you too. I have heard a lot about your father and boyfriend." Akiya scanned Conan's face as he mentioned the word 'boyfriend'.

"Boyfriend?" Ran blinked in confusion

"The famous high school detective, Kudou Shinichi. Isn't he your boyfriends." Akiya said, "Your friend, Suzuki Sonoko told me on a party I went to a few months ago. I also met you around two years ago, during the Yukionna case."

A realization crossed both Ran and Conan's faces as they thought: so he was that kid!

"Where is your boyfriend?" Akiya looked around; bring up the topic once again.

Ran's face suddenly became burning red: "He…he's not my boyfriend! Sono…Sonoko enjoys jokes like that! Shinichi is on an urgent case abroad. "

Akiya made a knowing look and said: "it's okay, I won't tell anyone! Sonoko nee-san already warned me about how shy you are."

Conan made a tight fist and screamed internally: SONOKO!

* * *

**November 13th 2013**

_It has been confirmed! Edogawa Conan is indeed, Kudou Shinichi!_

_Hattori Akiya_

* * *

"KAORU!" The yell pierced through Akiya's ears as he sat on the sofa, enjoying a warm cup of tea. Sometime, having too sharp of a sense could cause problem.

Akiya groaned. He only came to the engagement party to investigate Conan's true identity, not getting involved in a case. Most importantly, who would someone get attack in such an ordinary event?

The thirteen-year-old cursed under his breath. If he were not too distracted by Conan, he should be able to smell blood a long time ago.

"Sorry about this! I must have made a mistake!" A middle-aged man with rectangular mustaches and a hat opened the door, clearly stunned by what the girls were wearing. The younger officer who was standing behind him grinned like a madman when he saw so many celebrities.

Just when the police was about to retrieve, Mouri Kogoro stepped out: "Oh! Inspector Megure! We've been waiting!"

Clearly, Inspector Megure was not too happy to see Mouri Kogoro once again. He ignored him and turned to the stars "Okay, May I have your names, please?"

"Oh! I know them all!" The young officer, Takagi stepped out, "This is Okino Yoko, Osamu Kenzaki, Takeno Yuki, Hoshino Terumi and Akitori Haiya!"

The older man glared at Takagi Keiji and said: "Sorry about my lack of social knowledge!"

"Um…" The officer let out a dry laugh and said, "It's not…"

"So just like he said?" Inspector Megure interrupted Takagi's attempt to apologize and asked the suspects.

"Yes." Yoko answered, her eyes were still red with tears.

"Let's make this clear? Were you all together when Kaoru San was in the shower?"Inspector Megure crossed his arms and asked, trying to sound serious and firm.

"No." Akiya answered, "Kenzaki Nisan and Mouri san's family were the only ones who were in the living room all the time. The others all went to the washroom one time or another."

"Does that include you?" Takagi Keiji asked as he recorded something in his notebook.

Akiya blinked: "yeah… but I don't really have a motive. I've only met Kaoru Nee-san once before."

"How old are you." Inspector Megure asked thoughtfully.

"13."

"Don't worry." Takagi piped in, "We don't normally count kids under thirteen as suspects unless it involves obvious evidence."

The young actor laughed silently at that comment. _I wonder_ w_hat what they would think when they know the fact that I was trained to be an assassin since seven._

The inspector coughed twice to get attention and began his confirmation: "Okay. Then I'll ask one more time. The three of you women, invitees to Kaoru San's engagement party, changed into those costumes while Kaoru San was talking a bath and surprise her in the order of Yoko San, Yuki San, and Terumi san. After that, Haiya Kun went to the washroom for a rest. Then, Makuma Kun, her manager, went to call her but there wasn't an answer. So? Kenzaki Kun went to call her and opened the door."

He turned to the squared chin man and asked: "You found Kaoru San with blood dripping from her neck, right?"

"Yes." He answered without hesitating.

"…And the devil had planned it, once again, that person was brought to the crime scene." Inspector Megure glanced at Mouri Kogoro and announced.

"C'mon! Don't say it that way! I was called here by Yoko San! It's a coincident!"

Akiya soon lost interest in the Adult's conversation and leaned against the wall while closing his eyes. He already knew who the attacker was. The scent of blood could not be washed away so easily and the abnormal heartbeat created by a human's nervousness sounded from a certain person. The sound of guilt and a slight relieve when she heard the Kaoru's survival from the hospital. Then, her fear grew stronger and stronger along with the feeling of despair. Akiya smirked.

A fun idea came into Akiya's mind as he heard Conan's footstep in another room. Should he expose himself in front of Conan as a detective?

The thirteen-year-old boy bent down so he was at eye-level with Conan: "Boy-a. She is going to suicide! You know that right? How unworthy her season for killing is."

The boy with glasses stared at Akiya, his eyes widened: "Why…Why don't you tell the police or Kogoro Ojisan?"

Akiya kept on talking as if he didn't hear Conan: "The smell of blood came primarily from her thumb… so I guess she cut Kaoru-Nee San with her finger nails. Zenzaki Nisan and Kaoru Nee San are not really engaged… so they were probably doing this to draw the manager's attention… judging by how worried he looked when Kaoru Nee San got hurt. However, Yuki Nee San doesn't know that. Is my deduction right?"

Seeing the cat got Conan's tongue, Akiya said: "But! I noticed all this because of her abnormal heart beats. I don't really have solid proves, do you? Meitantei?"

"Wha…What are you talking about? Haiya Nisan" Conan finally found his voice, "I'm only a kid!"

Akiya stood up, straightening his back: "Are you? Just a little warning… I can smell diabetic medicine! You should…"

Before the brown-haired boy could finish his sentence, Conan rushed out, muttering something along the lines of: "I am not going to let you die for such a stupid reason!"

Watching his back, Hattori Akiya released a relief smile: "Ber-Nee… So this is your Silver… Bullet…"


	4. April 18th 2004 (9 yrs ago)

**A/N: Thank you for all the people who either favorite or followed my story! I am really happy! Please tell me if you think my chapters are too short...**

**Bold indicate words spoken in English.**

* * *

**April 18****th**** 2004**

_It was a day to be forever remembered! The first time that I have seen blood after my rebirth… The first time that I've seen corpse. It was the turning point of my life, and I knew it. The culprit was no original person. He was a pro… the member of the shadow that I knew was lurking around in Japan. _

_Hattori Akiya_

* * *

It was raining. The sky was grey with thunder clouds and the cold breeze blow across the pedestrians' faces. All of them wanted to go home immediately. Our protagonist, Hattori Akiya included. Even though the raindrops were still small, but who knew when it would evolve into an incredible storm?

Akiya had a bad feeling. Even worse, his gut feeling was never wrong. Even though it was not scientifically confirmed, but the weather tends to foreshadowing something. Maybe… a storm was truly coming? After four years of peaceful life?

The expired assassin looked a bit taller than normal kids. Even though he was only four, his height and the maturity of his facial expression can easily make people mistaken him as a six-year-old, a rather extraordinary six-year-old.

_FBI!?_ Akiya stared at a man who just passed him. _There's no mistake! The smell! It had to be FBI! _

One of the reasons that Akiya was rather famous among the assassination world is because he could identify people by their smell and sense whether a person was lying by listening to one's heart beat. According to his old boss, his ability was almost super-power like.

The FBI officer was an American man around the age of forty. His eyes scanned the surrounding as if looking for someone. It would look like a foreigner trying to find his way back to the hotel, but Akiya knew better. The element of alarm… caution… and the man's nimble posture indicate he was a FBI, a FBI on mission.

Why were they in Japan? Wasn't it a little bit out of their authoritative region?

Akiya looked back at the leaving figure through the corner of his eyes. Something in his pocket? That shape… the shape that Akiya knew too well of… was a gun.

The brown-haired boy took a deep breath and continued walking as if nothing happened._ I am only a kid! A kid! I am not an assassin anymore! It doesn't matter what the FBI are doing here… It shouldn't be anything against the law anyways._

Another smell emerged from behind the scent of rain, so out of place among the freshness of the water. There it was, a smell that Akiya could never forget, the smell of blood, and, along with it, the smell of gun powder. _Such a dangerous combination_, he thought.

Another mental argument started. Should he go and check? But he was currently only a kid, a four year old kid who didn't even go to elementary school. What could he do even if he went there? Would the police even believe in him if he called? Someone stronger and more credible could take care of the matter. Akiya was sure that crime wouldn't be committed so concealed in the middle of city.

Akiya instantly laughed at the thought. Couldn't? Back when he was an assassin, he killed people in the middle of a crowd all the time. It seemed risky, but surprisingly safe. Since when did he start to forget something as simple as that?

Maybe he should go. Someone might be seriously hurt and he vowed to save as many people as he can the day he was born.

The foreigner emerged in Akiya's sight once again. One hand was holding an umbrella, another with a map. Was he walking back and forth on this street?

_FBI… Blood… Gunshot_… It might not be an ordinary case at all.

**"Excuse me, sir."** Akiya spoke in perfect English.

The FBI stopped in his track and bent down: **"What's wrong."**

Akiya paused. How was he supposed to explain this to him? A kid could smell blood that was from meters away? If he called the police without actually seeing the crime, even his father would not believe him. But it would be too dangerous if he go check on the situation by himself.

**"Sir. Are you a bad guy?"** Akiya asked.

**"No. Why ask? Do I look like a bad guy?"** The man said with a nervous smile.

**"Not really…"** Akiya replied, **"It just that you are carrying a gun… and I have never seen you among the police. My dad is the chief of Osaka Police department, so I think I should ask."**

The man opened his mouth but no sound came out. None of his training taught him what to do in this situation. Of course, nobody would expect such a young kid to be able to tell whether someone was carrying a gun just by a bulge in his pocket.

**"Um…"** The man tried again,** "You must have mistaken something, I don't have a gun."**

**"Show me what's in your pocket then. Daddy said lying is not a good thing."** Akiya said with the mist innocent face he could, **"But I won't tell anyone if you come with me."**

The man frowned and murmured something into his ear piece, asking for permission perhaps.

A few second later, he stood up and said:** "Sure! But I am busy, so please make it quick."**

**"Defiantly!"** Akiya smiled.

* * *

**April 18th 2004**

_I took the FBI agent and followed the trail of blood. It was not that far, but I couldn't hear any heart beats. No… There was one, but it was slow and shallow. Not the kind that was dying, but the kind that was trying to hide his presence. _

_Hattori Akiya_

* * *

**"Where are you taking me?"** After four minutes of walking, the FBI agent got suspicious.

**"You will know when you are there."** Akiya grinned.

Was it possible that some sort of criminal used how people usually let their guards down in front of children and was luring him into a trap? The man watched Akiya's face carefully. It was very natural, without any hints of nervousness. If the boy was ordered by someone, he should be a least a little bit afraid. The FBI agent smoothed his beating heart and continued to follow Akiya.

Akiya winced as the smell of blood got stronger. In front of him, there was a dark alley. The trees that were growing on the sides prevent light from penetrating through.

After all these years of living in Osaka, it was the first time that Akiya had ever seen such a place. He gasped a little and walked in.

**"Are you sure…"**

**"Shhhh!"** Akiya murmured, giving the FBI agent a warning look and pointed toward the depth of the alley.

The man frowned, but decided to listen. He tip toed through the long grass until two shadow came into his vision. His training and instincts told him to grab the little boy's shoulder and pulled him back. Throwing the umbrella and the map on the sidewalk, his hand reached for his gun.

**"Wait a second."** Akiya whispered, **"Don't move."**

The FBI Agent eyed the four-year-old and but stayed put.

Lurking in the shadow, a short muscular figure was kneeling beside a limped body. The man's eyes widened. Not because of the fact that a middle aged man was laying in a large pool of blood, but by the fact that the large man was someone he knew, from a picture in his mission booklet. _Vodka!_

Akiya glanced at the older man and smiled: _Just as I thought. It was related FBI's mission. _

Noticing the abnormal movement on the side, the short man stood up. His swirled around with suspicion.

The FBI agent jumped around the corner with his fast reflex, leaving Akiya, who was still deep in thoughts exposed to the spotlight. He realized his mistake instantly and attempted to reach for the younger boy, but Vodka was within one meter in distance. If he moved now, then, both he and Akiya would be discovered. However, if he didn't do anything, it would be the same as risking someone else's life to save his own.

If Vodka was the only one here, the matter would be simple. Nevertheless, according to FBI's information, wherever Vodka was, Gin must be near. The FBI agent had no confidence in winning Gin, especially since he was currently in the dark, possibly observing everything that was going on.

"**Sector 345, point 45, in the alley on the right. I eyeballed Vodka. One injury, death on confirmed. Kid in danger. Help needed. Over!**" He whispered into his communication device.

A calm voice sounded from his earpiece: "We will be there in around two minutes. Try to hold off Vodka until then. Protect the kid. We put a child's life in danger."

**"Roger!"**

"What are you doing here! Brat." Vodka seized Akiya's back collar and pulled his up so he was at eyelevel.

Akiya inhaled deeply and silently blamed how dull he had become over four years. "I… I am sorry. I thought I smelled something weird… so I came to take a look."

The FBI agent took out his gun, tensed his shoulder muscle and stabled his silencer. He aimed at Vodka's shoulder and pressed one finger on the trigger.

* * *

Vodka scanned the bloody body and threatened Akiya: "You saw that, right?"

Akiya had no choice but to nod. Nobody would believe him if he said 'no'. After all, the body was quite large in size.

Vodka's face darkened as he pulled out a gun. The cold metal felt especially sharp as it was pressed against Akiya's forehead.

If Akiya was a little bit taller, a little bit older, he might be able to escape the danger. However, with a four-year-old's body, it was unlikely that he could escape the large man's hands, especially with a gun so close to his head. _Am I going to die already? _

He couldn't blame the FBI agent. As a secretive worker, Akiya understand the man's worries. If he was in the same situation, he would have done the same thing, hide himseld and examine scenario until he had a plan to minimize the lost.

Akiya stared at Vodka. His eyes were bright and fearless. If he was going to die, he should pass on like a man.

Suddenly, a bullet flew past Akiya's right ear, straight into Vodka's left shoulder. Although, from where the FBI agent fired it, it was impossible to hit his bones (Since Akiya's head was in the way), the pain was enough for him to release Akiya.

With a bullet as the battle call, the narrow dark alley became a war ground between unseen forces. The moment that Akiya landed on his feet, another bullet hit the corner in which the first bullet came from. Then, another one striked the wall beside Akiya's right ear. The sound of metal hitting stone and semi explosion made him temperately deaf on one side.

"I have to take cover!"

The seemingly young boy covered his head with his hands and leaped toward a trash dump on the far right. It took a few steps, but the gun battle went on as if he wasn't there. For the criminals, the FBI was a much bigger threat. As long as they remembered Akiya's appearance, they could always eliminate him later.

Akiya crawled even deeper into the alley, wondering if he could get out with the help of boxes and trashes.

The shots slowed down. Almost all of them were from the FBI's hiding direction. The brown-haired child stopped what he was doing and listened. There were five heartbeats, and one of them was diminishing. He turned back and found Vodka gone; only leaving a flashing metal device, with a countdown of one minute.

The boy narrowed his eyes. Destroying all the evidence after crime… just like what had always been doing before his rebirth. Although he was never an expert at bombs, Akiya knew the basic, such as it was no longer safe to stay in the alley.

The moment he emerged from behind the trashes, a large hand picked him up. The four-year-old looked up and saw the face of the FBI whom he brought to the alley. The men's eyebrows were tightly locked together. He held the boy a little tighter and sprinted toward the exist.

With a large wave of warm air, Akiya felt himself being thrown upward before everything went black.


	5. November 30th 2013 (Present)

**A/N: This last line of the journals that don't seem to make any sense are written in code. They will be revealed later in the story, but you can try to solve them for fun. : )**

* * *

**November 30****th**** 2013**

_Another assassination mission? The target was Yamada Kenjyu, someone who did nothing wrong but angered the organization. For a student, missing a deadline might mean a 10% mark difference, but for someone who borrowed money from the organization, a deadline was the distance between life and death. For someone like me, my purpose for life is "mission accomplished". _

_Mvqoimf, I ujcgao kguxdob Kzqnhng kaytoqsaiok ngj vspeuuodn miur ys. Qdwf qt Laocrm uzzyvx wa zwlcfa tjg aacpg zl frdzgomr, vt ycg zde i uympq bzsb guownr nt dmfaiqomv lw rravj. _

_Hattori Akitya_

* * *

"He probably already escaped." Akiya sat in the back seat of a black car, a cap over his wavy brown hair, allowing the shadow to cover half of his face.

"Don't underestimate the organization." A beautiful woman said. Her long blonde hair was tied into a low pony tail, sunglasses hid her dangerous yet attractive blue eyes, "We put trackers in clothes, wallet and suitcase. If he was really on a run, I don't think he would throw all the money away."

"I should have expected that." The young boy laughed, "Vermouth Nee-san."

"But you don't need a tracker, do you?" Vermouth stared at her younger partner through the reflection of her mirror. "You could smell your pry, as always, Cassis."

"Only within a certain range." Akiya smiled.

Suddenly, he narrowed his eyes as if noticed something: "Ver-Nee. I met your silver bullet the other day."

"Ara. Really?" Vermouth glanced at Akiya playfully, "What do you think of him?"

Although the American actress showed no anxiety, she felt nervous the instance Akiya mentioned Conan. She treasured the boy, just like she did for Ran, her confirmed angel. Vermouth didn't want any danger happening to Conan yet. From her impression, Akiya had always been a younger form of Gin, cold and royal to the organization. In fact, she could almost say that "Cassis" was a weapon created by the organization considering his past. If he sees Conan as a threat, he would probably eliminate him instantly.

"Interesting." Akiya smirked, "He would make the game much more interesting, don't you think so? Ver-Nee."

"So you are a player."

"Aren't we all are?" The youth actor exclaimed, "I wonder how you are going to kill Sherry while keeping his identity a secret."

"**A secret makes a woman woman.**" Vermouth glanced at a small screen on the side door and said, "Your target is at Tokyo tower."

"Tokyo tower?" Akiya chided, "Is he trying to enjoy a nice view before he die?"

* * *

**November 30th 2013**

_I wonder why Ver-Nee wants to protect the little detective so much when he seemed to be such a big threat to the organization. Not that it matter to me, since I know strength of the organization. _

_Wk caf jdtmmf sci se, gpd ftahrf kne bzfagqnnhzun va celbfbmvj._

_Hattori Akiya_

* * *

Akiya spot Conan inside a car that just passed by. The strong smell of the miracle drug made him slightly winced. In front of him, a female police officer looked desperate. How did he know she was a police officer when she was driving an ordinary red car? Easy… Police stations, like hospitals had their unique smell. The teen sighed._ The "Shinigami" was on his duty again. _He sincerely wished that the case didn't take place in Tokyo tower.

"Ver-nee." Akiya spoke, "We need to speed up. I am afraid that your silver bullet is going to the same place that we are. It would make my job much harder."

"What a shame." Vermouth commented, "I was looking forward to a 'Cassis Vs. Conan race." Without a warning, the car went flying like a snake. It was amazing how a rather big in size vehicle could drive between lanes and speed through numerous metal boxes. Akiya silently complemented the American movie star's racing skill. Vermouth wasn't normally the one who drive in the organization. When she went on missions, there was always an assigned driver or a male partner who drives. Sometimes, she would sole with her motorcycle. It was a mystery how she could use a car to its highest efficiency. Akiya didn't bother to ask. Like Vermouth always said: _A secret makes a woman woman. _

"Slow down. I don't want to get pulled over."

"They can try to catch me if they can."

"…"

With Vermouth's excellent driving skill, they arrived at their destination long before Conan did. Akiya pushed his hat lower and put on a pair of sunglasses, offered by the blonde woman. Akiya didn't know what boss was thinking when he was given the mission. Different from Vermouth, who was popular, but mainly in North America, Akiya was a Japanese celebrity. The chance that he get spotted and recognized was really high. Moreover, he wasn't a make-up artist like Vermouth was.

"**Good luck, Cassis.**"

At that moment, he wasn't Hattori Akiya, not Akitori Haiya, but the cold-blooded assassin, Cassis. As an actor, the thirteen-year-old was really good at switch his roles.

The brown-haired teen found his prey in the elevator. The short man had choppy hair and a big noise, too big for his rounded face. He held a suitcase in his right hand. His knuckles were white from holding it too hard. The man scanned the people around him nervously. When he decided that nobody was from the black organization, he let out a relieved breath. Akiya smirked at that. The people from BO tended to be really good at disguising themselves. Their members dived into all kinds of job, from an actor, to a government official.

The elevator was crowded with people, causing the air to be hot and stiff considering the fact that it was late November. The foreign tourists were certainly not feeling comfortable. They held their cameras while holding their breaths. The teen scanned the buttons. _Okay, five more floor before someone is getting off._

He took out a cold metallic object and pressed at against the man's back. His prey jumped, realizing the worse possibility.

Akiya spoke with a volume that only his target could hear: "Yamada Kenjyu… My name is Cassis." His voice was no longer a teen's, but of an adult man, but more rusty than average. Akiya could mimic anybody's voice, from a five year old girl to an old man. However, he didn't know how to change his face like Vermouth did, otherwise, the assassin missions would be so much easier.

Yamada inhaled sharply. His body visibly trembled. The coldness that was touching his spine felt burning hot, like a torch that was ready to burn him alive.

"If you dare to make a move, I will make you live in hell. If you dare to make a noise, I will make you live in hell. If you run away, my gun won't hesitate. Now, listen…"

* * *

Vermouth sat in her car while lighting up a cigarette. The digital watch on her wrist made a beep noise. _Umm… Fifteen minutes past. He should be finished soon._

Just as she raised her head, a shadowing figure plummeted from the red tower, followed by a loud explosion that turned whatever that was dropping into a rain of flesh and blood.

Then… like always… the screams.

The American movie star let out a light giggle and said: "Ahh… like the usual… Cassis always presses his targets psychologically and orders him to suicide."

In a way, Akiya never killed anyone. All he did was putting a bomb on a person who was ready to die. Yet, that didn't hide the fact that he was a criminal. The police already recognized the symbol of "blood rain" and was determined to catch this serial killer.

Vermouth liked Cassis's way, but Gin was never a big fan of the young assassin's almost childish moves. He thought it was too … elaborate (for a lack of good words of describing it)… Many people were worried that the police would eventually found similarities between the victims and trace the evidence back to the black organization. However, after Akiya made sure all his target were bombed into a state that nobody could identify them, the criticisms gradually disappeared.

_Beep! _Vermouth's phone rang. A new message came into her view. Two words were in the center, big and clear:** Mission Accomplished**.

* * *

Akiya put the small device back into his pocket, the same one that he used to press against the man's back. What he thought was a gun was not even a knife. For a weak person, using his phone was enough to kill him.

Out of the corner of his eye, a familiar person was attempting to climb into a broken elevator. Only half of it was visible. Akiya almost called out "Good afternoon, silver bullet", but managed to swallow the words just in time.

The teen walked closer, wondering if he should brag himself into Conan's case. He was pretty sure that he left no evidence on Yamada. After all, the man jumped off Tokyo tower with his own will… Okay, maybe he didn't know he had a bomb in his pocket, but that didn't really make a difference.

"Takagi Keiji!" Akiya greeted.

The police officer gave him a puzzled look, as if asking "do I know you?"

Akiya raised his hat a bit and said: "It hasn't been long since I last met you."

"Oh! You are…!"

The youth actor quickly cut off Takagi's loud exclaim. "Shhhh! There's a lot of people here! Do you mind telling me what is happening here?"

Before the police officer could make any reply, a small sound of explosion cut in, followed by a fast drop of the elevator. Conan's stunned face reminded Takagi of his role. He made a sharp yell and attempted to save the boy, which is by jumping in…? Akiya face palmed. He did so even more when the young man pulled him in, probably unintentionl.

Everything happened so fast that Akiya didn't time to react. With this, he ended up falling into the sealed box with Takagi and Conan. God knew how hard Vermouth would laugh at him for this… Akiya suddenly regretted even greeting Takagi.

"You are… Akitori…Haiya?" Conan pronounced the words carefully.

Akiya sat up and rubbed his forehead. He ignored Takagi Keiji's apologizing look and said: "Yeah. Hello again, Edogawa Conan-Kun. Do you mind explaining the situation a bit?"

The boy cleared his throat and explained: "There are two bombs in Tokyo, one small one and one big one. The small one should be somewhere in the Tokyo tower. The other one is still unknown. The culprit left a letter hinting where the big one is, but I haven't figure it out yet… I mean, the _police_ haven't figured it out yet. So we came here to check on the first bomb, and…"

Remembering his meeting with Akiya last time, Conan suddenly asked: "Do you want to see the hint?"

Akiya shook his head: "I don't have any deduction skills when it came to puzzles and messages."

Conan blinked: "But… last time…"

The youth actor smiled weakly and replied: "I have a stronger sense of smell and hearing than average human. Killers usually have a different heart beat pattern and a stronger scent of blood." _Except for pros_. Akiya added silently.

"You can hear heat beats?" Takagi leaped up. Being able to smell blood was rare, but he had met people who could do so… but being able to hear heart beats? That sounded too… unusual.

"If the surrounding is quietly enough, I can." Akiya explained, "Just as a matter of fact. I could smell bomb. It's right above us."

All three of them looked toward the ceiling simultaneously. Conan eyed Takagi and climbed onto his shoulders. He reached for the top-emergency exist and pushed his tiny body out. Suddenly, his stopped moving. The air froze as if there was a large size air conditioner.


End file.
